Trespassing on a Cajun's land
by JustanotherDipShit
Summary: Feral accidentally trespasses on a certain Cajun's land. Will she be able to resist his charms and leave without ripping someone's head off? (Gambit/RemyXoc lemon in later chapters) Reviews are encouraged! (Cover photo is an example of what feral looks like) enjoy
1. PROLOUGE

Name: ?

Codename: Feral

Mutation: Animal shape-shifting & seeing people's auras(depending on the color of the person's aura, shows how good of a person they are)

Age: 18

Appearance:

Height: 5'2

Eye color: Deep brown

Hair: medium; naturally dark brown but dyed black;wavy;side swept bangs

Other: has multiple ear piercings, eyes turn yellow when morphing or in animal state; wears black tank and white skinny jeans with sneakers, black choker around her neck (profile pick is an example)

You probably already know the deal with Remy except in my story he's 20

* * *

Prolouge

The misty air fogs my sight as I lay near the bayou. I honestly don't know why I'm here. For some reason I've always been drawn to New Orleans, despite my huge distaste for humid weather. Thick foliage surrounds me and I can't help but let my index finger drag in the swampy water letting water ripples alter my reflection. I can feel another urge coming. Oh this might be a good time to tell you...I'm a mutant. My name is feral, well that's my code name but I've been going by it for so long I forgot my real name. Sad huh? Anyways my powers have developed for the worst so every now and then and sometimes when angered my animal instincts come over clouding my thoughts with bloodshed or the desire to morph. Usually just to morph unless strong emotions come;that's where the blood lust comes in. I feel my body unpleasantly start to shake and a million thoughts cramming my head. I hear an inhuman growl rise in the back of my throat; I need to morph and I need to do it soon. I lay down my bow and arrows And quickly (but not thoroughly enough) check to make sure I'm alone and dive into the muck, people pass off as water. If only I knew a pair of red on black eyes watched me from a distance.

I abruptly felt my tail bone elongate , leaving a heavy tail in its place, and scales and claws replace my human skin. Before I can take in my sudden crocodile transformation, I feel a sharp pain in my neck. Gasping in shock I feel my lungs filling with water and my mind goes blank. I concentrate just enough that I morph back but my eyelids stay shut as confusion and exhaustion take hold of me. Before I completely black out I can feel something or should I say someone, dragging my seemingly lifeless body out of the swamp.

* * *

Please review; I encourage all criticism


	2. Chapter 1

After what seemed like mere seconds, Feral's eyes lazily fluttered opened to white silk sheets resting on her body. She quickly realized she was not in the bayou anymore. Last thing she could recall was morphing and abrupt blackness. Her eyes slowly peered down to her striped chest wrapped in only gauss and bindings; an unsightly red splotch in the right side of her collar bone and an arrow protruding from said splot- wait, that was one of her arrows! Recalection hit her full force; she jumped into the water as she felt a morph coming on, hoping no on would see. She then felt an explosion in her neck and blacked out.

"Damn it" she thought, someone must of seen her transform and knew she was a mutant. They must've grabbed her bow and arrows and shot her. Fucking hate crimes, wait did that mean she was in the attacker's house, practically helpless? She found when severely injured she couldn't morph. Aside from animal shapeshifting, she could sometimes see people's auras'. Although she didn't have much a handle on that and it took absolute concentration and was very mentally/physically draining. Plus it wouldn't be all that useful in the current situation.

weighing her odds she wouldn't be able to defend herself if things got worse, but on the other hand if they wanted to do her harm they wouldn't let her rest in their house and tend to her wounds.

Feral's patience started to thin; "God I wish I just knew if I was in trouble already, all this is just to much right now!" She hissed, clearly agitated. But just before she could mumble further the white wooden door a few feet in front of the bed opened, reveling a lean yet broad form on the other side.

A wave of awe over came Feral as her eyes drifted over a very attractive men around 6'0. A brown trench coat flowed from his large shoulders dropping to the bottom of his tattered jeans and just above a pair of maroon combat boots. His disheveled red/brown hair failing before his face, covering one of his bloodshot red eyes. Despite all the things that puzzled Feral about this stranger his unreadable face and leather gloved hands shuffling a deck of cards, were all she could seem to ponder.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review. Tell what you did or didn't like so I can make my story better


	3. Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW! I except all criticism 3 cannot post next chapter until at LEAST one review

also I've only taken middle school French so it's not 100% correct.

* * *

My breath stills with puzzlement as a smirk threatens to form on the strangers face. I can't help but stare at the lean yet broad form, sending a wave of awe through me.

"See something you like Cherie?" And the smirk finally shows itself.

"Wha- wait im NOT your Cherie!" I spat back. Despite his gorgeous appearance my regular stand-offish attitude arrives making his smirk only widen.

"Hey your in moi's home you should show a lil respect, non?"

I feel my anger rise making me sit up in protest only to remember the aching in my neck forcing me back down.

I hear him sigh and his Cajun accent reply, "feisty one ain she, I'm Remy, Remy LeBeau." My neck continues to ache but I can't help but respond in pure laughter. His smug face becomes puzzled and then angry at my response. Seeing him losing patience I explain myself, " really ya names LeBeau, seems a bit conceded if ya ask me." Again he glares making his demon eyes sparkle. "Your names Remy the handsome?" Finally comprehension floods his face realizing what I meant. "Hm I've never t'ought of it, mais Oui, zat is moi name, et toi?"

"Feral," I calmly respond. Again he doesn't understand and being the ass I am I couldn't help myself as I coolly reply "je' mapple Feral." His smug features return realizing I'm mocking him by responding in French. "Ah mon Cherie knows Francais." I only respond with a smirk and a "Oui." As he strolls over to the side of the bed I'm currently resting on, he leans over and I hear him sensually whisper in my ear, "Remy saved your life don't ya think you shou repay moi 'n some way?" I automatically shiver feeling his warm breath cuddle my ear. Annoyance floods my face as I piece together what happened; he thinks he saved me from the 'crocodile' that was after me. Deciding he is no threat I will tell him the truth...after I was with his head a little.

* * *

Cherie/chere= dearest

moi= me/my

non= no

le= the

beau= handsome

et toi= and you

je'mappele= my name is

francais= French

oui=yes


	4. Chapter 3

I encourage all reviews and will update when another review is written. Sorry I took so long after the first review. Hopefully after another ill update within a week

* * *

"Yeah if almost killing me counts take me now."

For a split second I feel his body go cold against mine, guess he's never gotten that reaction before. I do admit I found him attractive but my ego would never let him know that.

When he regains his composure he steps back and smirks realizing Ill be his first challenge in awhile. Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks a flirt or two Is going to get my panties off.

I notice his rubies eyes wonder down to my barely covered 36B chest making me scoff in agitation. Practically kill a girl but can only think about getting her naked; typical if he wasn't so cute I would've kicked his ass by now.

"Nice eyes lover boy" I reply with interest

His lightly tanned face goes red and he sheepishly cowers back giving me the privilege of my personals space back.

"Desole ma petite I din mean to frighten ya"

His eyes avoid mine and a newfound guilt tugs at heart.

Boy I would regret this later I find myself mentally saying; with a shock of pain filling my shoulder I reach forward and I gently place a kiss on his jawline as that is the only thing my small stature could reach.

With a sudden burst of arrogance his grim frown turns up in a cheeky grin. "Was that for" I hear his raspy voice ask as his eyebrows rise in a suggestive manner.

"Ah well you said I needed to repay you for 'saving' me so there, now shuddap and tell me why I'm here. Despite my internal embarrassment for kissing this stranger, externally I softly lay pack on the cush pillows and snarkily wait for his replay.

"Ya could tell me the same thing petite; why was ya taking a dip in my backyard"

Well I tried to keep my cool as long as I could but if he said petite one more time I was going to lose it "I get it I'm short okay and I apologize; I didn't know I was on your property," I timidly reply

Taking his new advantage he add "Cherie you can come on my 'property' ANYTIME you want.

Understanding his ridiculous sexual innuendo I roll my eyes. "Calm the fuck down Mardi gras, I'm not interested"

"Mai's t'at wasn what your kiss told me." He triumphantly smiles waiting for my next comeback.

I release a deep sigh; I wasn't in the mood to play games. I did after all have a fucking arrow in my collar. "That's it; thank you for bandaging me up and all but I would like to get away from you now." Trying to get up I manage to suppress a painful whine.

He quickly cuts the crap and gently pushes me back down. "Well ya shou' thank ma tante for the help. She's the one who stripped and bandaged ya, and you should probably stay here until you heal." I see sorrow appear in his eyes, clearly regretful for shooting me. "It's the leas' we cou' do."

A puppy dog look covers his face waiting for my answer.

My brows furrow giving in and letting a small nod give him my answer.

A genuine small now takes hold of his charming features as he tells me he'll tell the news to the rest of his family .

As he leaves the room I know I'm in for a handful, between his constant flirting, stupid dreamy voice and the mention of some important dinner tonight I might as well kill myself now

* * *

Next chapter will be about a family dinner with Bella Donna. Feral will stand up to Bella possibly making her and gambit closer then ever


End file.
